que pasó aquí
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: NaruSasuNaru ... alguien ha venido a la aldea para destruirla, y ese alguien es Naruto, que a pasado para que el sienta esos sentimientos de odio? entrad y a veriguar
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Paró en la entrada de la aldea, la miró durante unos segundos asta que decidió entrar, los dos vigilantes vieron como alguien entraba, la persona que entró vestía todo de negro con una capucha en tapándole la cara

-alta ahí-dijo uno de los vigilantes de la entrada, el de la capucha solo sonrió con malicia y sin mas los atacó, uno de los vigilantes con esfuerzo tocó la alarma, el de la capucha corrió con rapidez y de repente los ninjas de la aldea se pusieron delante y por detrás de él

-quien eres-dijo un ninja de pelo largo y ojos de color perla con seriedad, el intruso volvió a sonreír

-que es lo que buscas-dijo otro ninja detrás del intruso con una cola alta

-vengo a por una persona-dijo el de la capucha, si no os metéis en mi camino, no os mataré-todos los presentes se enfurecieron

-a por quien vienes-dijo una rubia con pelo largo atado en una coleta

-por la Hokage-dijo fríamente el intruso

-entonces no te dejaremos pasar-decía un chico vestido todo de verde, se puso en posición de combate y los demás hicieron lo mismo

-pues todos moriréis aquí-dijo sin mas el encapuchado y con rapidez saltó y los ninjas de la aldea hicieron lo mismo, al encapuchado no le costó derribar cada uno de los ninjas, iba a seguir su camino pero no pudo por que le paralizaron y se percató que era un jutsu de sombra-me esperaba algo a si de ti, Shikamaru-el nombrado se sorprendió por que ese intruso sabía su nombre

-como sabes quien soy?-el encapuchado sonrió

-se quienes sois cada uno de vosotros-dijo el intruso sonriendo abiertamente e hizo unos sellos y empezó a caminar

-como has podido librarte del jutsu-dijo Shikamaru sorprendido

-no te incumbe-respondió el intruso y corrió hacia Shikamaru lo golpeó con rapidez y este cayó inconsciente, siguió corriendo con rapidez asta que llegó a la puerta de la torre Hokage, pero cuando iba a entrar un chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos negros se le puso delante, el intruso al verlo cerró los puños con fuerza y sonrió maliciosamente-quien diría que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha defendería esta aldea, ya que fue un traidor

-la gente cambia-dijo con seriedad Sasuke-no voy a permitir que consigas lo que quieres

-pues tendré que matarte-dijo el encapuchado y con una rapidez asombrosa atacó a Sasuke, los dos estaban a la par o eso es lo que se veía, luchaban con técnicas de chakra o cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos se separaron a distancia, Sasuke lo miraba con frialdad y recordándole a alguien la forma de pelear, pero algunas técnicas de chakra no las conocía y esto le desconcertaba

-quien eres-dijo Sasuke serio y el encapuchado empezó a reír a carcajada

-y yo que creía que eras inteligente-dijo el encapuchado con una media sonrisa-y solo ha pasado siete años de la última vez que nos vimos-Sasuke lo volvió a mirar de arriba abajo, pero con la capucha solo podía ver la boca y no podía reconocerlo a parte que era de noche y había poca luz

-que es lo que quieres

-a la Hokage para hacerla pasar lo mismo que ella me hizo a mi-dijo el encapuchado serio, Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza y lo empezó atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke atacaba y el otro esquivaba, en uno de los movimientos el encapuchado hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y la capucha se le cayó dejándole ver la cara al descubierto, Sasuke dio un puñetazo u el otro lo paró con la mano y es cuando Sasuke miró el rostro de su contrincante y al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendido, el intruso sin mas le dio un rodillazo a Sasuke en la boca del estómago y este cayó de rodillas al suelo, se quedaron a si sin decir nada, asta que Sasuke lo miró otra vez a la cara negando con la cabeza

-por que haces esto-dijo Sasuke

-por venganza-dijo el desconocido-me voy a vengar de todos vosotros, sobre todo de ti Sasuke Uchiha

-entiendo que quieras vengarte de mi-dijo Sasuke-pero por que de los demás

-por capricho-dijo el desconocido con una media sonrisa-los sentimientos que tenía por cada uno de ellos, se fueron hace siete años cuando me fui de esta aldea-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-tu no eres una persona vengativa, si quieres hacer algo a alguien házmelo a mi, que yo fui el causante de que te fueras

-no me conoces, Sasuke-dijo el desconocido-o no sabes el dicho, dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición-sonrió con prepotencia el desconocido-ya tienes lo que siempre quisiste, renacer tu clan-el desconocido apretó sus puños fuertemente y enfurecido-ahora es hora de que mueras como tuvo de ser años atrás-el desconocido hizo unos sellos y de su mano empezó a salir un chakra rojo-despídete de este mundo Uchiha-para luego lanzar hacia Sasuke una bola de chakra rojo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke tristemente

Continuará ….

_Una nueva historia que espero que os guste … comentar para saber que opináis de este capítulo _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke en el momento que el chakra rojo iba a llegar a él, pero otro chakra rojo lo desvió, Naruto miró al lugar de donde provenía ese chakra y allí parado había un niño de pelo negro azulado de unos ocho años mirándolo con ira

-no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi padre-dijo el niño serio-prepárate-poniéndose en posición de combate, Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa burlana

-tiene agallas, niño-dijo Naruto-y mira que al único que iba a dejar con vida es a ti, por que eres el único rival para mi, no ahora, si no cuando seas mas mayor, pero por que no divertirme contigo-caminando hacia el niño

-Itachi-gritó Sasuke-vete de aquí

-pero por que-dijo el niño-yo quiero ayudarte-y en ese momento Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente, Sasuke y el niño no entendieron nada

-a funcionado el jutsu-Sasuke e Itachi vieron a Tsunade y unos Ambus con ella-le he sellado el chakra-la mujer se acercó a Naruto-no entiendo lo que ha pasado en estos años para que cambiara tanto-los Ambus cogieron a Naruto-llevarlo a los calabozos y cuando despierte yo misma la interrogaré

-si señora Tsunade-dijeron los Ambus desaparecieron del lugar con Naruto

-los demás están bien-dijo Tsunadeestás bien Sasuke

-si-dijo Sasuke

-antes esa persona era buena-dijo Itachi incrédulo

-si-dijo Tsunade con un suspiro-era uno de los mejores ninja de esta aldea por no decir el mejor

-algo me dice que le he visto en algún lugar-dijo Itachi pensativo

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Tsunade

ººººººººººººººººººº

La noche pasó rápido, unos Ambus llevaron a Naruto a la sala de interrogatorio y allí se encontraba Tsunade, ella se quedó a solas con el rubio, Naruto estaba sentado en una silla mirando el suelo como si la cosa no fuera con él

-me vas a explicar por que te fuiste hace siete años-dijo Tsunade en un tono de seriedad

-te dejé una carta diciendo que me largaba de esta aldea-dijo Naruto sin mirar a la mujer-lo que te tendría de preocupar es estar conmigo a solas

-me estás amenazando?-dijo Tsunade

-tú que crees-dijo Naruto y la mujer suspiró

-que es lo que te ha pasado-dijo Tsunade con un deje de tristeza-que te pasó con Sasuke para que cambiaras-Naruto la miró por primera vez

-el Naruto que antes estaba en esta aldea era un idiota, ahora está muerto-dijo Naruto-ya no voy a defender esta aldea por que no soy ningún arma para que me manipuléis como vosotros queráis, y sobre lo de Sasuke eso es cosa mía, el pagará por el dolor que me ha ocasionado

-que fue lo que te hizo, Sasuke no nos contó nada-dijo Tsunade-y tú nunca has sido un arma

-que es lo que quieres?-dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla-sabes que con una gran facilidad podría deshacerme de ti?

-quisiera saber que es lo que te ha pasado para saber por que tu mirada y tu voz tenga tantu odio-dijo Tsunade- y sobre matarme lo dudo, tienes un jutsu que hace que tu chakra esté anulado

-de veras-dijo Naruto dando la espalda a la mujer-yo no me confiaría tanto

-no voy a sacar nada con esta conversación ya que te reusas a decirme que es lo que te ha pasado en estos años-dijo Tsunade marchándose y unos Ambus entraron y se llevaron al rubio a su celda

ºººººººººººººº

En el despacho de la Hokage estaba ella, Szune, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke

-te a contado algo?-dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencio

-lo único que se es que tiene mucho odio-dijo Tsunade-por todos-los demás seguían escuchando-que le habrá podido pasar en estos siete años-dijo mas para ella que para los demás y miró a Sasuke-a él le he preguntado por el motivo por que se fue de la aldea, pero no me ha dicho nada, Sasuke, dinos lo que pasó

-lo estropee todo-dijo Sasuke-estaba celoso y le mentí-miró al suelo

-entonces es culpa tuya-dijo Sai

-no creo que se arregle esto echando la culpa a Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-en los libros que leo dice que si pides disculpas por algo que has hecho te sientes mejor contigo mismo y que la persona que le pides disculpas si lo haces de corazón te perdona-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa de las suyas

-por que no dejas de leer de una vez esos libros-dijo Sakura

-pero …

-lo que tenemos que hacer es que Naruto vuelva a ser el que era antes-dijo Szune cortando a Sai

-se escapó del jutsu de Shikamaru-dijo Kakashi-como lo haría, en este tiempo ha tenido que estar entrenando

-Naruto siempre nos ha sorprendido, en todo-dijo Szune-pero por que vendría por Lady Tsunade

-puede que sea por que ella es la Hokage-dijo Kakashi

-Tsunade-dijo Sasuke-puedo ir a ver a Naruto?-la rubia lo miró durante un rato

-si-dijo Tsunade y Sasuke se fue

-que es lo que piensas hacer Lady Tsunade-dijo Szine

-sinceramente no lo se-dijo Tsunade-pero tengo claro que voy hacer cualquier cosa para que Naruto sea el de antes

ºººººººººººººººººº

Los Ambus llevaron a Sasuke a la celda de Naruto, una vez allí, Sasuke entró y lo dejaron a solas con el rubio que este estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-que vueltas da la vida-dijo Naruto-hace unos años era yo el que venía a visitarte a la celda, ahora el que está es el contenedor del Kyubi-abrió los ojos y se levantó-para que has venido?

-para hablar contigo

-quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo Naruto-y de que, de lo bien que te ha ido estos siete años? lo bien que has criado a tu hijo?

-que pasa que en estos siete años no has tenido una buena vida? Y me tienes envidia?

-no sabes nada de lo que he tenido que pasar-dijo Naruto con un deje de tristeza-y no me arrepiento de nada-acercándose al otro chico con seriedad-y si te enteraras lo que he hecho disfrutaría viendo tu expresión

-que es lo que has hecho-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-no te incumbe-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-solo te voy a decir que tiene que ver con tu descendencia

-le has hecho algo a Itachi

-yo-dijo Naruto con malicia-si lo vi anoche y el que me atacó fue él, es un verdadero Uchiha, has sabido hacerlo-sonrió-pero muy pronto esta aldea estará destruida junto con todos los Uchiha

-estás loco-dijo Sasuke

-pregúntate el por que-dijo Naruto-ahora lárgate, y dile a Tsunade o a la persona que se le ocurra venir la mataré, ah, el jutsu para retener mi chakra no funciona, será mejor que informes a la Hokage

ººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke después de salir de la celda fue hablar con la Hokage y luego se fue a su casa, cuando llegó se sentó en el sofá y se pasó la mano por su cabello

-papa-Sasuke miró al niño que acababa de entrar a la sala-la vieja Tsunade hará todo lo posible para que esa persona no salga nunca de los calabozos?

-no hables de lo que no sabes-dijo Sasuke serio

-quien es esa persona-dijo Itachi-me he dado cuenta que todos de la aldea lo conocían y lo apreciaban, me lo puedes explicar?-Sasuke lo miró durante unos segundos y suspiró-es el niño que sale en la foto con Sakura, Kakasi y contigo?

-si, es él-dijo Sasuke

-en la foto no parece que te estime mucho-Sasuke miró al suelo y luego se llevantó

-no es momento para explicarte sobre él-dijo Sasuke marchándose

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la celda mirando por la pequeña ventana

-**Naruto sabes que queda dos días-**dijo una voz interior del rubio

-_lo se Kyubi_-dijo mentalmente Naruto

-**te vas a quedar en este lugar-**sonrió el zorro

-_es momento de salir de aquí-_se dirigió a la puerta el rubio

-**vas a ir a verlo**

_-por que tendría de ir a ver a alguien que no tiene nada que ver conmigo?_

_-_**admite que el Uchiha ha hecho un buen trabajo-**dijo maliciosamente el Kyubi, Naruto puso su mano en la cerradura y le empezó a salir chakra rojo

**-**_no tengo nada que ver con él_

-**al igual que el otro**

-_el otro no existe al igual que este-_dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta

-**tengo ganas de que pase estos dos días**

-_yo también, para ver el sufrimiento, el dolor de todos de esta villa-_sonrió con malicia Naruto

Continuará ….

_Otro capítulo mas que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto estaba en el tejado de una de las casas de la aldea

-**sabía que vendrías aquí-**dijo Kyubi-**pero es bueno, a si acumulas mas odio en tu corazón-**Naruto no dijo nada-**como crees que reaccionarías si el Uchiha en estos momentos está con alguien y tiene familia**-el rubio curvó sus cejas en señal de enfado-**parece que aún sientes algo por Sasuke Uchiha**

**-**_tienes razón, siento algo por él y es mas ni menos que odio y por su culpa murió-_el rubio negó con la cabeza con fuerza-_el pasado ya no existe-_saltó aún árbol y se puso a mirar por una ventana

-**vas a entrar**-dijo Kyubi

-_claro-_dijo Naruto-_a si tendré mas odio hacia todos los Uchiha_

-**me gusta como suena**-dijo Kyubi, Naruto abrió la ventana y entró sigilosamente, no había mucha luz por que estaba oscureciendo, pero podía ver, estaba en el pasillo de la parte de arriba-**quien diría que tú estuviste viviendo aquí**-el rubio seguía caminando sin decir nada-**fuiste tan feliz**-decía maliciosamente el zorro, el rubio entró a una de las habitaciones que él sabía que le pertenecía a Itachi, la miró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesita y cogió una foto que estaba en ese lugar y la miró, estaba Sasuke con Itachi en brazos de unos dos años, al rubio le empezó a caer unas lágrimas y se las quitó con enfado poniendo la foto en su lugar y salió de la habitación, para entrar a otra habitación, vio en la cama a Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente, el rubio se acercó y tocó unos de los cabellos azabaches-**por que no te lo tiras y luego lo matas, a si muere feliz-**el rubio sonrió

-_tú siempre pensando en la felicidad de los demás-_dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-que haces tú aquí, deberías de estar en el calabozo-dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación-aléjate de mi padre-dijo con seriedad y en ese momento Sasuke despertó y se puso de pie para mirar a su hijo y a Naruto

-como has salido de los calabozos-dijo Sasuke

-te dije que el jutsu que me hizo Tsunade no funcionó-dijo Naruto

-para que has venido aquí-dijo Itachi enfadado, el rubio miró al niño de reojo

-solo vine a deciros que disfrutéis de estar juntos-dijo Naruto-aprovechar el tiempo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-por que haces esto, no lo entiendo, tu no eres de tener rencor por nadie

-y tú por que lo hacías-dijo Naruto-ah, por venganza hacia tu hermano

-no tiene nada que ver-dijo Sasuke

-no me vengas a decir que eres un tipo bueno-dijo Naruto-después de hacer lo que hice me gusta no tener sentimientos por nada ni nadie-miró el rubio al niño-igual que te dije hace siete años cuando me largué de esta aldea y te dejé con lo que querías de mi, como lo planeaste

-Naruto, sobre eso, no deberías de creer lo que te dije-dijo Sasuke apenado-estaba celoso y quería que sintieras lo que yo sentía

-y crees que me lo voy a creer-dijo Naruto-eres igual o peor que Madara, menos mal que ese Uchiha está muerto-sonrió el rubio-pero falta poco que de tres Uchiha que quedan quedaran ninguno-Sasuke no entendió

-tres-dijo Sasuke-solo quedamos dos, o es que no sabes contar

-debe de ser eso-dijo Naruto y sin mas desapareció del lugar

-que habrá querido decir con eso-susurró Sasuke para si mismo

-voy a visar a la vieja Tsunade-dijo Itachi

-no dijo Sasuke

-por que …

-por que esto es una cosa mía-dijo Sasuke cortando al niño

-me puedes decir que es lo que pasa?-dijo Itachi

-en su momento te contaré-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la casa por la ventana

-tengo el presentimiento que tengo algo que ver con esto-susurró Itachi

ººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en medio del bosque

-**debes de ocultarte, por que seguro que los Uchiha a visaran que te has escapado-**dijo Kyubi

-_será aburrido esperar durante dos días_

_-_**y por que no te diviertes con el Uchiha-**dijo Kyubi-**ya que viene hacia aquí**

-_no entiendo lo que quiere_-dijo Naruto

-**tíratelo que seguro que quiere eso**-dijo con diversión Kyubi

-_que pesado con eso_

-**pues ponlo de tu lado**-dijo Kyubi y Naruto se puso pensativo-**y luego te deshaces de él**

-_buena idea-_sonrió el rubio y vio como Sasuke llegó al lugar-tanto te gusta estar conmigo que no paras de seguirme?

-los papeles han cambiado-dijo Sasuke

-un error mas de mi parte-dijo Naruto

-para mi era lo mejor que podías hacer-el rubio se acercó al azabache

-para mi no-dijo Naruto

-lo que te he dicho antes es cierto-dijo Sasuke

-entonces me mentiste cuando me dijiste que sabías de mi condición

-si-dijo Sasuke-como te dije estaba celoso, la gente insinuaba que estabas con alguien

-la cosa es que tú creíste lo que decían los demás-dijo Naruto

-cometí un error, Naruto

-olvídalo-dijo Naruto-para mi ya está olvidado

-**mocoso-**habló Kyubi-**aprovecha ahora para tenerlo a tu voluntad-**el rubio sonrió

-podemos empezar de nuevo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se extrañó

-empezar de nuevo-susurró Sasuke y Naruto en un rápido movimiento besó en los labios a Sasuke con agresividad, el azabache se sorprendió pero enseguida empezó a corresponder el beso de la misma forma, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron, Naruto se dirigió al cuello de Sasuke lo empezó a oler y después lo mordió, Sasuke se aferró a la ropa del rubio y sus ojos se entre cerraron asta que se cerraron completamente y el rubio lo tumbó en el suelo

-a sido fácil-dijo Naruto poniéndose ahorcajadas de Sasuke y sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre completamente

-**ya es mío el Uchiha-**dijo Kyubi con una voz tenebrosa utilizando a su disposición el cuerpo del rubio-**ahora falta el corazón y morirás-**el rubio alzó el brazo y de su mano empezó a salir chakra rojo y la acercó al corazón del azabache

-que es lo que estás haciendo-el rubio miró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio que el que había hablado era un niño de unos seis años con cabellos azabaches agarrado en una cola baja y al lado del niño había una mujer rubia de unos cincuenta años, el rubio la miró fijamente y se levantó y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y el rubio desapareció-voy detrás de él

-no, Sora-dijo la mujer-tengo que curarlo-se acercaron a Sasuke, la mujer lo revisó y vio la mordida, la mujer puso sus manos donde estaba la mordida y de ellas le salió un chakra blanco y con rapidez la mordida desapareció y con lentitud Sasuke despertó-te encuentras bien

-si-dijo Sasuke-que pasó, estaba con Naruto y después no recuerdo

-el rubio quiso matarte-dijo Sora, Sasuke miró al niño durante unos segundos y luego a la mujer

-no puedo creer eso-dijo Sasuke

-de que conoces a Naruto?-dijo la mujer

-y tú de que lo cones y quien eres-dijo Sasuke serio

-soy Samy y él-señaló al niño-es Sora

-de que conoces a Naruto-insistió Sasuke

-le conocí hace unos seis años mas o menos, le ayudé en algunas cosas que le pasaban en esos momentos dijo Samy

-entonces sabrás lo que le ha podido pasar para que cambie tan drásticamente-dijo Sasuke

-se lo que pasó para que él cambiara de esta manera-dijo la mujer y Sasuke se tocó el cabello

-será mejor que vallamos a ver a la Hokage y lo explique en su presencia-dijo Sasuke

-antes quisiera hablar con un miembro que queda del clan Uchiha-dijo Samy

-para que lo quieres-dijo Sasuke

-tiene que saber algo impórtate-dijo la mujer seriamente

-yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

-algo me decía que tú tenías que ver con los Uchiha-dijo Samy-quiero que tu hijo venga, él también tiene derecho a saber

-como sabes que tengo un hijo-dijo Sasuke

-te dije que estuve un tiempo con Naruto-dijo la mujer-si no te importa llévame a donde la Hokage

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-seguidme-y los tres se fueron a la torre Hokage, cuando llegaron en la oficina estaba, Tsunade, Sakura e Itachi

-Sasuke estás bien-dijo Sakura preocupada

-si-dijo Sasuke

-señora Tsunade, soy Samy-hizo una reverencia-él es Sora, mi hijo-el niño miró a la mujer durante unos segundos y luego miró a la Hokage

-ella me ha dicho que sabe lo que le pasó a Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio

-a que esperas a contarlo-dijo Tsunade

-no se cuanto tiempo exactamente creo que seis años y medio o mas me encontré con Naruto-dijo seriamente Samy-cuando lo encontré no estaba en buenas condiciones, solo supe que se encontraba mal, y me di cuenta de algo-miró a cada uno de los adultos y se concentró en Sasuke-cuando lo revisé, me di cuenta que estaba embarazado de cuatro meses-Sasuke e Itachi se sorprendieron, y Tsunade y Sakura miraron al suelo-pero vuelvo a repetir él estaba en malas condiciones, tanto física como psicológicamente, rechazaba a sus hijos-paró de hablar durante unos segundos y miró a la Hokage y continuó-y perdió a su hija-Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa-pero la sorpresa era que es peraba dos bebes, la niña murió y a Naruto esto le fue un trauma, pero sobrevivió el niño-miró de reojo a Sora que este estaba tranquilo-durante el tiempo de embarazo Naruto se quedó conmigo y me di cuenta que tuvu otro hijo, yo le pregunté y lo que él me dijo es que no tuvo hijos y que no los quiere a los que venían … también me dijo que era de Konoha, pero que no volvería … cuando tuvo al niño, a las dos semanas se fue, me dejó una nota diciéndome que hiciera con el niño lo que quisiera, pero si me lo quedaba yo me lo agradecería, yo no me quedé satisfecha con eso, cogí al niño y lo empecé a buscar, al cabo de un mes lo encontré-la mujer apretó los puños con fuerza-si yo fuera tenido fuerza y poder yo fuera cambiado todo

-y que pasó después-dijo Sakura

-cuando lo vi estaba mal herido por haber peleado-dijo Samy

-quien era la otra persona que le hizo eso-dijo Sakura

-era un hombre enmascarado y tenía el shiringan, vi como los ojos de Naruto cambiaban a un rojo sangre … vi que Naruto tenía el Kyubi en su interior, si no me di cuenta cuando estaba embarazado es que hace muchos años atrás existían los donceles y creí que Naruto era un doncel, como hhe dicho el enmascarado tenía el Shiringan y esta técnica ocular solo la posee el clan Uchiha, lo que quiero decir es que el shiringan controla al Kyubi y el Kyubi controla a Naruto y por eso Naruto se comporta de esa manera, ni siquiera el Kyubi o Naruto saben lo que hacen, solo quieren destruir y matar

-si es eso lo que dices debemos de encontrar al enmascarado-dijo Itachi serio

-el enmascarado es Madara Uchiha-dijo Tsunade seria

-está muerto-dijo Samy

-como lo sabes-dijo Tsunade

-vi como Naruto lo mató-dijo Samy-recuerdo que después de matarlo me vio y volvieron sus ojos azules y después se fue, y no le he vuelto a ver asta hoy … estoy segura que me reconoció cuando me vio y sabe perfectamente quien es Sora

-un momento-dijo Sakura-si Madara está muerto por que sigue dominado

-eso no lo se-dijo Samy-pero estoy segura que para quitar el control sobre Kyubi es necesario el shiringan-miró a Sasuke que este miraba a un punto de la pared

-deberíamos de meternos en su mente-dijo Tsunade

-y eso como lo vais hacer-dijo Sora interesado

-Ino puede hacer eso-dijo Sakura

-Naruto no se va a dejar que alguien se meta en su mente-dijo Tsunade

-Sora podría dejar inconsciente a Naruto-dijo Samy-tan solo lo tiene que mirar con el shiringan

-pero si es un bebe-dijo Itachi de mala gana-pero un momento como que él tiene el shiringan

-cuidado con lo que me dices, Teme-dijo Sora

-a quien le dices Teme, Dobe-dijo Itachi

-parad de discutir-gritó Tsunade para luego mirar a Samy-si tu confías en el niño, está bien

-oye vieja, a quien le llamas niño-dijo Sora enfadado-soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hago

-maldito niñi, tenme mas respeto-gritó Tsunade

-yo no tengo que tenerte nada de respeto-dijo Sora desafiante

-ten un poco de respeto-dijo Samy enfadada y Sora miró hacia otro lado

-no sería mejor que valla acompañado?-dijo Sakura

-tienes razón-dijo Tsunade

-buena idea-dijo Samy-que vallan Sora e Itachi, los dos son hermanos y son hijos de Naruto, y él no les atacará con todo su poder

-a mi eso no me convence-dijo Sora

-no se si entendí bien-dijo Itachi-me estáis diciendo que ese rubio que ha intentado matar a mi padre también es mi padre?-todos afirmaron con la cabeza menos Sasuke-no se si os habéis dado cuenta pero mi padre como ese rubio son hombres

-gracias al Kyubi Naruto puede tener hijos-dijo Tsunade

-Tsunade-dijo Sasuke-tú sabías que Naruto estaba embarazado cuando se fue-la Hokage miró hacia abajo-por que no me dijiste

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura-ella pensó que cuando Naruto se diera cuenta volvería

-tú también lo sabías-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-si-dijo Sakura-Naruto tampoco sabía, tenía pensado en decirle ese día

-si me lo fuerais dicho yo fuera ido tras él-dijo Sasuke-y mi hija no fuera muerto y-miró a Sora-fuéramos estado con nuestros hijos

-lo siento-dijo Sakura

-oye-dijo Sora acercándose al azabache-eres Sasuke, verdad, sinceramente me importa poco al haber estado contigo o no, yo con Samy he estado bien, ella para mi es mi madre

-pero no es justo-susurró Sasuke-siento que todo es culpa mía

-cuanto antes hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer mejor-dijo Sora-y no es culpa tuya, Sasuke

-nosotros estaremos cerca-dijo Tsunade y Samy se puso a la altura de Sora

-si algo va mal, saca ese chakra que tienes-dijo Samy sonriendo

-peo me dijiste que ese chakra ea maligno-dijo Soa

-se lo que te dije-dijo Samy-peo Naruto tiene ese mismo chakra y la única forma de combatirlo es de ese modo

-peo sabes que me descontrolo-dijo Sora

-hablas del chakra rojo-dijo Itachi

-si-dijo Samy-es el chakra del Kyubi

-yo lo tengo-dijo Itachi-y puedo controlarlo, si te quedas aquí, Sora, te ayudaremos para que lo controles … y si te descontrolas yo estaré ahí para ayudarte

-lo dices en serio-dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa-entonces si que me agradas como hermano mayor-abrazó a Itachi y este último hacía muecas de que no le gustaba ese contacto

-que bonita escena -dijo Sakura

Continuará …..

_Otro capítulo mas que espero os haya gustado … comenta por fa _


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Itachi y Sora corrían lo mas rápido junto con Samy y Sasuke, al final llegaron y lo primero que vieron los dos niños fueron dos estatuas gigantes

-que lugar es este-dijo Itachi

-el valle del fin-respondió Sasuke

-debe de estar por aquí-dijo Samy-siento su chakra

-encima de esa cabeza parece que hay algo-dijo Sora y todos miraron a ese lugar

-es momento para atraerlo a nuestro territorio-dijo Itachi

-de acuerdo-dijo Samy-estaremos aquí por cualquier cosa-los dos niños saltaron y se pusieron en cima de la otra cabeza, Naruto estaba tumbado en la otra cabeza y cuando sintió los dos chakras se levantó y miró a los dos niños

-que es lo que queréis-dijo Naruto serio-que haga de niñero-sonrió

-mas quisieras tú-dijo Sora serio

-un niño con agallas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa-o eres demasiado hablador

-prepárate-dijo Sora-cuando antes empecemos, antes te derrotaremos-el rubio empezó a reír

-eres muy gracioso-dijo Naruto-aquí os espero, tengo ganas de saber a que nivel estáis

-te sorprenderás-dijo Sora, los dos niños se miraron de re ojos para luego saltar y atacar al rubio, Itachi con un puñetazo y Sora con una patada, Naruto los agarró y los choco con fuerza y los dos niños cayeron con fuerza, Sora se levantó con el shiringan y Naruto sonrió al verlo, Itachi en un movimiento rápido atacó con un puñetazo de chakra rojo golpeó en la boca del estómago, Naruto abrió los ojos por el golpe, Sora con el shiringan activado hizo unos sellos con las manos y Naruto cayó al suelo inconsciente-ha sido fácil

-muy bien chicos-dijo Samy que llegó al lugar con Sasuke

-es que soy el mejor-dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa

-lo llevaremos a mi casa-dijo Sasuke-Ino, Sakura y Tsunade estarán allí

-entonces a que esperamos-dijo Itachi, Sasuke cogió el cuerpo de Naruto y se fueron del lugar con rapidez

ºººººººººººººººººº

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y allí estaban Ino, Tsunade y Sakura, Sasuke puso a Naruto en su cama

-lo tenemos que hacer rápido-dijo Samy

-estás preparada, Ino-dijo Tsunade

-si lo estoy-dijo Ino y cogió la mano del rubio

-yo también quiero ir-dijo Itachi

-y yo-dijo Sora

-no hay problema-dijo Tsunade-Sasuke, Samy, estáis preparados?

-si-dijo Samy agarrando la otra mano de Naruto, Sasuke agarró la mano de Samu y de Itachi, el niño la de Sora y este la de Ino

-Sakura y yo nos quedaremos aquí por si hay alguna complicación-dijo Tsunade, Ino cerró los ojos y los demás que estaban agarrados de las manos también los cerraron

-dejad la mente en blanco-dijo Ino-en un momento a otro estaremos en la mente de Naruto-el lugar se quedó en silencio

ºººººººººººººººº

Abrieron los ojos con lentitud, vieron que estaban en un lugar oscuro

-aquí veremos los recuerdos de Naruto-dijo Ino seria-si vemos algo borroso o no se puede escuchar es que lo está olvidando o algo le impide que lo recuerde en su totalidad-dijo seria-debemos de llegar asta donde esté Kyubi

-tenemos que tener cuidado-dijo Samy y todos comenzaron a caminar, estuvieron caminando bastante rato y todo estaba igual, empezó el lugar a tener un poco de luz y empezaron a ver a Naruto de pequeño haciendo trastadas a los aldeanos, -ya se a quien se parece Sora

-que yo soy muy formal-dijo Sora con morros, también vieron como los aldeanos miraban a Naruto con odio y desprecio

-como podían mirar a si a un niño-dijo Samy-él no tenía culpa

-pero las personas van a por el mas débil-dijo Ino con tristeza, siguieron caminando y el lugar se iluminó un poco mas, y es cuando se enteró que tenía el Kyubi en su interior e Iruka lo protegió

-por que se ve tan claro ese recuerdo-dijo Sora

-por que ese día Naruto se enteró que era el contenedor del Kyubi y supo que era querido por una persona-dijo Ino, siguieron caminando y vieron cuando en la academia formaron los equipos y el beso accidental de Sasuke y Naruto-recuerdo que golpeemos todas las chicas a Naruto-sonrió con nostalgia

-se ve como borrosa-dijo Itachi

-debe de ser por que quiere olvidar-dijo Sora-yo también querría olvidarlo-siguieron caminando, veían como el equipo siete hacían sus misiones, la pelea en la azotea en el hospital con Sasuke, cuando fueron a buscar a Sasuke y pelearon en el valle del fin, cuando despertó en el hospital y cuando se fue a entrenar con Jiraya-me gustaría conocer a ese hombre

-Jiraya murió-dijo Ino-Naruto lo pasó muy mal-no dijeron nada, siguieron caminando y vieron cuando Naruto se encontró con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru

-tenemos que ir mas rápido-dijo Sasuke, le hicieron caso y siguieron mirando imágenes, como cuando le dijeron que Jiraya había muerto en una misión, cuando peleo contra Pain y conoció a su padre, lo que mas le sorprendieron el la reacción del rubio cuando le dijo Gaara que Sasuke había atacado a los Kage en la cumbre y que era de Akatsuki, Naruto rechazó a Gaara de malas manera y este se fue y el rubio tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y cuando despertó vio a Tobi, después vieron como Naruto salvó a Sakura de un ataque de Sasuke, también cuando hablaron pero no se escuchaba nada de lo que decían

-por que no se escucha-dijo Sora con un puchero

-por lo que puedo intuir, hay algo que no deja que lo recuerde, Naruto-dijo Ino, siguieron caminando y el lugar se iluminó casi al completo, y vieron como Naruto entrenaba con Bee para controlar el Kyubi y vieron a la madre del rubio, después vieron la guerra y la lucha contra Sasuke, esa imagen se veía borrosa y no se escuchaba lo que decían

-me perdí-dijo Sora-ahora no se por que pasa esto-los que estaban con él suspiraron

-eres igual que Naruto-susurró Ino

-esto es cuando Naruto me convenció que volviera a la aldea-dijo Sasuke, Ino lo miró durante unos segundos y por primera vez notó en los ojos negros tristeza, aunque Sasuke no quiso demostrarlo, y siguieron caminando durante un rato

-por que no hay nada-dijo Itachi

-por que no hay recuerdos-dijo Ino-se los han borrado- y al cabo de unos segundos vieron una imagen en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha que estaba Naruto y Kiba y todo se escuchaba y se veía claramente

**Recuerdo**

-siempre haces que llegue tarde-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-no me digas que Sasuke se enfada y te prohíbe que salgas con tu gran amigo Kiba-dijo Kiba con burla y el rubio miró hacia otro lado-pero Naruto, venimos de misión, que tiene de malo ir a tomar algo para relajarnos de la misión-el rubio no dijo nada-no me digas que se cree lo que dice esas viejas chismosas

-claro que no-dijo Naruto mirando al castaño-él confía en mi al cien por cien al igual que yo

-entonces que problema hay que vallamos a tomar algo después de tener una dura misión-dijo Kiba para luego abrir los ojos de par en par-no será que él cree que tú y yo tenemos algo

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Naruto enfadado

-no te pongas a si-dijo Kiba para que se tranquilice-me voy … suerte con tu amorcito-y sin mas se fue

-idiota-susurró Naruto, entró a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, le pareció raro que Sasuke no estuviera pero entró a la ducha una vez que acabó de ducharse salió, se puso unos pantalones claros y una camiseta negra, cuando se giró vio que estaba Sasuke con enfadado, el rubio sonrió

-de donde vienes?-dijo Sasuke y Naruto bufó ya que notó en el tono de voz el enfado del azabache

-de misión-dijo Naruto

-y quieres que me lo crea-dijo Sasuke sin cambiar el tono de voz de enfado y frialdad

-que crees que estuve haciendo?-dijo Naruto

-todo el mundo lo dice, eso quiere decir que es verdad-dijo Sasuke

-desde cuando haces y crees lo que dicen los demás-dijo Naruto

-desde que los rumores son ciertos-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se tocó el pelo con desesperación

-eso quiere decir que no confías en mi-dijo Naruto decepcionado y Sasuke no dijo nada-como te sentirías si yo no confiara en ti

-no deberías de confiar tanto en mi-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa-te recuerdo que estuve en Akatsuke e intenté matarte en varias ocasiones … aunque si yo estuviera en tu lugar me preguntaría que hace una persona como yo al lado de alguien como tú

-que me estás intentando decir-dijo Naruto desconcertado

-por que crees que volví a la aldea-dijo con malicia Sasuke, el rubio lo miraba sin comprender-vine para renacer mi clan, y tú fuiste mi mejor opción, el poder de Kyubi, no se si me estás entendiendo-el rubio abrió los ojos

-tu sabías que podía tener hijos-dijo Naruto-y estuviste conmigo por eso-y miró al suelo el rubio con tristeza y tapándose la boca con la mano

-exacto-dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-no sabía que eras tan-Naruto miró con rabia a Sasuke-zorra-el azabache se enfadó mas por el comentario-como puedes ser tan calculador y tan frío de abrirte de piernas a una persona que no sientes nada tan fácilmente

-tú también las abres-dijo Sasuke

-pero tú mas ya que eso es lo que mas te pone-dijo Naruto sonriendo, el azabache iba a responder pero el rubio siguió-me largo … no quiero saber en lo que me resta de vida de ti ni de tu maldita descendencia

-que-dijo Sasuke incrédulo y arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho-él es tu hijo

-es tuyo, para eso me querías, ya lo tienes y deberías de ser feliz … y recuerda y recuerdale a tu descendencia que él no es nada mío-y Naruto se fue

**Fin del Recuerdo**

-Sasuke-dijo Ino con seriedad-tú sabías y estuviste con Naruto para que te diera un hijo

-yo no sabía-dijo Sasuke-solo le dije para hacerle daño y lo que conseguí es que se fuera

-eso no es lo importante-dijo Samy-debemos de llegar cuando antes donde se encuentra Kyubi y seguro que el verdadero Naruto está con él-no dijeron nada y siguieron caminando, siguieron viendo imágenes, cuando Naruto conoció a Samy, cuando tuvo a Sora y cuando se encontró con Madara y Naruto lo mató con una frialdad increíble, cuando vieron esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-tenía los ojos rojos-dijo sorprendido Itachi

-de la misma forma que los vi cuando intentó matar a Sasuke-dijo Sora y pararon de caminar viendo el lugar-que lugar es este

-por aquí debe de estar Kyubi-dijo Sasuke con seriedad, y todos en ese momento sintieron una respiración fuerte detrás de la nuca

-con que tengo visitantes-dijo una voz tenebrosa detrás de ellos que les puso los pelos de punta sobre todo a las mujeres, todos con lentitud se giraron y vieron al zorro de nueve colas

-es grandísimo-dijo asombrado Sora

-como que estás libre-dijo serio Sasuke

-mi contenedor me liberó-dijo Kyubi

-donde … donde está Naruto-dijo Ino asustada

-mas cerca de lo que creéis-dijo Kyubi, las dos mujeres empezaron a mirar por el lugar, asta que vieron al fondo de ese sitio a alguien tumbado en el suelo

-debemos de ir a por Naruto-dijo Samu e Ino afirmó con la cabeza

-vosotras dos ir por Naruto-dijo Sasuke-pero ir con cuidado

-pues será mejor que empecemos-dijo Itachi con seriedad y activando su Shiringan y Sora hizo lo mismo, Sasuke activó el Shiringan definitivo

-creéis que me venceréis-dijo Kyubi-no lograréis ni rozarme

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Sora saltando para empezar atacar al zorro, cuando Sora se acercó intentó darle una patada, Kyubi con una de sus colas lo golpeó este reaccionó y se impulsó con la pared para seguir atacando, y con una fuerte patada golpeó la cabeza de Kyubi, para luego ponerse en medio de Itachi y Sasuke-ves, zorro gigante conseguí golpearte

-eres igual que mi contenedor-dijo Kyubi para luego sonreír-no piensas igual que él

-no le llames a si-gritó Sora-él se llama Naruto

-vas a defender a la persona que te abandonó-dijo Kyubi

-eso no es tu problema-dijo Sora

-eres muy ingenuo-dijo Kyubi

-vasta de charla-dijo Sasuke-vamos hacer que Naruto sea el de antes

-eso será difícil-dijo Kyubi enseñando sus colmillos

-vasta ya-dijo Itachi dando un salto para atacar al zorro, Kyubi con sus dos colas atacó al nió que este las esquivó con dificultad, Sasuke empezó también atacar al zorro y Sora le imitó

A unos metros de ellos, las dos mujeres estaban de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Naruto

-parece que está dormido-dijo Ino

-Kyubi lo tiene en este estado para bloquear sus recuerdos-dijo Samy seriamente

-como vamos hacer para que despierte-dijo Ino

-depende de los Uchiha-dijo Samy-deben de utilizar el Shiringan para que Kyubi deje de estar manipulado por el Shiringan-Ino miró hacia la pelea

-espero que lo consigan-susurró Ino y miró a Naruto-pronto serás el de antes, Naruto

Sasuke, Sora e Itachi respiraban con dificultad ya que la pelea no iba a su favor

-como sigamos a si, no vamos a conseguir nada-dijo Itachi, Sasuke solo miraba a Kyubi y Sora cada vez estaba mas enfadado

-maldito, zorro-susurró Sasuke

-que negativo eres Itachi-dijo Sora-al Kyubi hay que atacarlo con sus mismas armas

-tienes razón-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de superioridad y en ese momento su chakra rojo a pareció por todo su cuerpo-ahora si que te voy a vencer

-eso es lo que crees, mocoso-dijo Kyubi, Itachi atacó al zorro con un puñetazo que el zorro con la cola intentó esquivar, pero no pudo, Itachi lo golpeó con tal fuerza que el zorro cayó al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido

-cuando acabe esto, espero tener a Kyubi como mascota-dijo Sora con una sonrisa, Sasuke lo miró extrañado y luego miró a Itachi que este volvió a saltar para que en el aire su cuerpo se tornara rojo del chakra e hiciera una bola negra de chakra y lanzársela al Kyubi en el estómago, se puso en el suelo e hizo unos sellos con sus manos y le empezó a salir de sus manos chakra rojo que lo dirigió hacia el Kyubi que este gritó, Itachi miró a su padre

-papa-dijo Itachi-ahora te toca a ti-Sasuke sonrió y en un salto se puso a la altura del Kyubi y con su Shiringan definitivo hizo que Kyubi tuviera los ojos de siempre de color rojo ya que antes los ojos del zorro habían tres aspas

-ya se acabó-dijo Sora y se acercó a Itachi-debes de enseñarme hacer lo que has hecho

-eso será si quiero-dijo Itachi

-Kyubi ya es como siempre-dijo Sasuke y luego mirar hacia las chicas y se acercó y los dos niños le siguieron

-lo habéis conseguido-dijo Ino feliz

-Samu-dijo Sora seriamente-ya que Kyubi vuelve a ser como antes lo podemos tener como mascota?-Samy lo miró con un tic en el ojo-los aldeanos me temerían y me envidiarían-la mujer solo golpeó la cabeza de Sora-por que lo hiciste-tocándose la cabeza

-por idiota-dijo Samy, Sora la miró mal, y luego miró a Itachi

-Itachi-dijo Sora-crees que tu padre me dejaría tener a Kyubi de mascota, aunque tenga cara de amargado?-Itachi lo miró alzando una ceja y Sasuke le golpeó en la cabeza-por que lo hiciste

-te lo has merecido-dijo Sasuke

-como me recuerda a Naruto-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-por que no se despierta-dijo Itachi sin dejar de mirar a Naruto

-no lo se-dijo Samy, Sasuke miraba seriamente a Naruto para luego arrodillarse a su lado y se acercó a su oído, todos le miraron expectantes para saber lo que iba hacer

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke en su oído-si no despiertas entre todos nos comeremos el ramen y no te dejaremos nada-Naruto con suma rapidez abrió los ojos y se levanto y miró hacia todos los lados

-ramen-dijo Naruto-no permitiré que os lo comáis todo-a los dos niños y a Samu le salieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Sasuke tenía un tic en el ojo e Ino le golpeó en la cabeza-por que hiciste eso, Ino

-por idiota-dijo con enfado Ino-como puedes despertarte con tan solo escuchar Ramen

-por que el Ramen es lo mas bueno que hay en el mundo y es lo único que me hace feliz-dijo Naruto, volvió a mirar el rubio el lugar y a las personas que estaban-que hacéis en mi mente-miró a Kyubi y corrió hacia él-que le pasó a Kurama-dijo con seriedad y es cuando el zorro despertó

-que hacen todos estos humanos aquí-dijo Kyubi y miró con enfado al rubio-este lugar no es un sitio turístico, mocoso … que hacen aquí y sobre todo Sasuke Uchiha

-no lo se-dijo Naruto mirando a todos con seriedad

-no recuerdas nada-dijo Samy

-lo que me extraña es que tú estés aquí-dijo Naruto-pero es igual, no recuerdo nada, estaba con Madara … un momento donde está Madara

-tú lo mataste-dijo Samy con seriedad

-imposible lo recordaría-dijo Naruto y miró al zorro-Kurama tú recuerdas algo?

-que crees que soy tus recuerdos-dijo Kyubi

-eso quiere decir que no recuerdas nada-dijo Naruto

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí-dijo Ino-Naruto me alegra que vuelvas a ser el de siempre … espero que despiertes pronto-y todos desaparecieron del lugar, quedando Naruto con el zorro

-no entiendo nada-dijo Naruto-y tú tampoco lo entiendes, verdad Kurama-el zorro no contestó-que es lo que habrá pasado

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Ino, Samy, Itachi, Sora y Sasuke despertaron y vieron a Tsunade y Sakura

-lo habéis conseguido?-dijo Sakura

-si-dijo Ino con una sonrisa-ahora es cuestión de tiempo de que Naruto despierte

-pues será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Tsunade-Sasuke cuando despierte avísame

-si-dijo Sasuke y miró al rubio que este se movía y sonrió el azabache

-Samy-dijo Sora-nosotros podríamos irnos a casa-Sasuke miró al niño

-os vais a ir-dijo Sasuke-podéis quedaros aquí

-Sora-dijo Samy-podemos quedarnos unos días, pero tú

-quieres que me quede con él-dijo Sora señalando a Sasuke-no te das cuenta que no lo conozco, recuerda que soy un niño muy tímido-la mujer lo miró con seriedad y con un tic en el ojo

-desde cuando eres tímido-dijo Samy

-desde hoy-dijo Sora

-recuerda que él es tu padre-dijo Samy

-lo se-dijo Sora-pero lo único que ha hecho es revolcarse con él para hacerme-señalo al rubio-es lo único que ha hecho … además la que me a criado has sido tú

-sabes que Sasuke no sabía de ti-dijo Samy-debes de darle una oportunidad al igual que ha Naruto-el niño miró serio a Sasuke

-con una condición-dijo Sora seriamente-quiero de mascota a Kyubi

-ni en tus sueños-dijo Sasuke serio-y sabes que eso no se puede

-se lo tendré que pedir al rubio-dijo Sora-parece mas amable y comprensivo-sonrió con arrogancia a Sasuke

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, y la pelirosa, Ino y Tsunade se fueron

-os diré a donde dormiréis-dijo Itachi y salieron los tres de la habitación, y se quedó Sasuke que miraba al rubio que este empezó hacer movimientos queriendo despertar, Sasuke acarició los cabellos rubios suavemente y Naruto empezó abrir los ojos lentamente, Sasuke se alejó lentamente del cuerpo del rubio, que este se incorporó y se sentó en la cama y miró el lugar confundido asta que vio a Sasuke que lo miró durante unos segundos con tristeza para mirar luego al frente y levantarse

-te vas-dijo Sasuke-el rubio no contestó y se iba a ir pero antes miró al azabache

-por que haya pasado unos meses, no significa que haya olvidado lo que me dijiste-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-meses-susurró Sasuke y cogió el brazo del rubio para que lo mirara-no ha pasado meses, si no siete años

-que-dijo Naruto sin entender

-que han pasado siete años desde que te fuiste de la aldea-le repitió Sasuke y Naruto lo miraba sin creerle nada

Continuará …

Este capitulo es algo largo que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-que ha pasado siete años desde que te fuiste de la aldea-dijo Sasuke, rubio lo miró desconcertado, asta que en un brusco movimiento quitó la mano de Sasuke

-deja de una vez de burlarte de mi-gritó enfadado Naruto-no te creo nada de lo que me dices

-pero es la verdad-dijo Sasuke, Naruto salió de la habitación y en el pasillo vio a los dos niños y a la mujer

-Samy-dijo Naruto

Naruto has despertado-dijo Samy-me alegro tanto de verte y estés bien-Naruto la miraba de arriba abajo luego a los niños y después volvió a mirarla

-pero que te ha pasado-dijo Naruto-hace un mes estabas mas joven y ahora estás mas vieja-Sora empezó a reír por el comentario y Samy se enfadó y un tic le apareció en la ceja y se fue para golpear al rubio, pero Sasuke salió de la habitación y al ver las intenciones de la mujer la agarró, Itachi sonreía y Sora seguía riéndose a carcajadas

-te voy a machacar, Naruto-dijo enfadada Samy

-de que conoces al Uchiha?-pregunto serio Naruto y la mujer se tranquilizó-contéstame

-lo conocí ayer-dijo Samy, Naruto la seguía mirando de la misma forma-cállate ya, Sora-el niño cayó pero intentaba no reír

-iré hablar con la vieja Tsunade-dijo Naruto-para que me explique que hacíais en mi mente-volvió a mirar a los dos niños y negó con la cabeza-no sabía que ahora eres niñera, Samy-la mujer se puso seria, Naruto miró a la puerta de al lado de la habitación de Sasuke y luego miró a Samy para agarrarla de la muñeca-Samy, quiero preguntarte una cosa a solas-la mujer se extrañó y Naruto la alejó de los demás

-que me quieres preguntar-dijo Samy

-donde está …

-me quieres preguntar por el bebe-dijo Samy y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-sabía que no lo abandonarías

-está contigo-dijo el rubio

-si-dijo Samy-pero que es lo último que recuerdas

-pues lo de Madara-dijo Naruto y la mujer suspiró

-de eso a pasado siete años, Naruto-dijo Samy y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-entonces, Sasuke me ha dicho la verdad-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Samy seria-Sora, bueno el bebe tiene seis años … y es el niño mas bajito, el que tiene la coleta, y el otro niño es Itachi

-no puede ser-dijo Naruto sin creérselo-pero que ha pasado para que no sepa nada de lo que ha pasado en estos años

-Madara con el Shiringan dominó al Kyubi-dijo Samy-y el Kyubi te dominó a ti, recordabas quien era cada persona, pero no eras consciente de tus actos al igual que Kyubi

-maté a alguien-dijo Naruto

-no lo se-dijo Samy con tristeza, para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa-lo importante es que eres tú y estás bien … ahora lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a tus hijos y arreglar tus diferencias con Sasuke

-con él no tengo que arreglar nada-dijo serio Naruto y miró a los dos niños-no me voy acercar a los dos niños, por que no son míos

-no te creo-dijo Samy seria-lo dices por tu orgullo pero eso te duele

-no quiero seguir hablando de este-dijo Naruto-voy a ir hablar con la vieja Tsunade-y sin mas se fue y los dos niños y Sasuke se acercaron a ella

-de que quería hablar contigo-dijo Itachi sero

-quería confirmar lo que le dijo Sasuke-dijo Samy

-que desconfiado-dijo Itachi

-necesita tiempo-dijo Samy con tristeza

-ya se lo que te pasa, Samy-dijo Sora con seriedad-lo que te pasa es que tú estás enamorada de él y le has confesado tus sentimientos y él te ha dicho que eres muy vieja para él-la mujer le golpeó en la cabeza-pero que haces, con tanto golpe que me das me dejaras tonto

-un poco mas no pasa nada-dijo Samy

-por que no vamos a descansar-dijo Sasuke para calmar el ambiente

-venga niños a dormir-dijo Samy

-la verdad es que estoy cansado-dijo Itachi

-pues yo no …

-tú a descansar, Sora, o te golpearé asta que quedes inconscientes-dijo Samy enfadada

-de acuerdo-dijo Sora

-yo también descansaré-dijo Samy y los niños y la mujer se fueron a dormir, Sasuke bajó a la primera planta miró por la ventana y sin mas se fue

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los tejados de las casas de la aldea, el viento mecía sus cabellos, su mirada miraba al horizonte asta que se le deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla

-te encuentras bien-el rubio vio como Sasuke se sentó a su lado

-no sabes lo que no es saber lo que has hecho en siete años-dijo Naruto con tristeza, Sasuke miró al suelo durante un segundo y alzó la mirada

-yo solo quiero …

-quédate como estás, sin hacer y decir nada-dijo Naruto seriamente mirando al frente-como has hecho siempre … solo te pido que cuides a tus hijos

-también son tus hijos-dijo Sasuke mirándolo, Naruto suspiró cerrando los ojos lentamente para luego abrirlos y dándose cuenta que ya había oscurecido

-no crees que la luna llena es bonita-dijo Naruto

-no cambies de tema-dijo Sasuke serio

-no entiendes lo que yo siento-dijo Naruto-no les he visto crecer en siete años, no se nada de ellos y no se lo que he hecho-suspiró el rubio-solo quiero desaparecer … por eso he decidido empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, en un sitio donde no me conozcan pero sobre todo quiero ser feliz, conocer a alguien que me quiera y yo querer a esa persona y formar una familia donde tener hijos no sea un problema y que esa persona te quiera por lo que ers no por que puedas tener hijos

-yo no estuve contigo por tener hijos-dijo Sasuke

-no me mientas, Sasuke-dijo Naruto-Madara me lo dijo también

-por que crees a una persona como esa-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-te recuerde que tú me lo dijiste-dijo Naruto

-estaba enfadado-dijo Sasuke-y quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo sentía en esos momentos

-lo que sentías-dijo Naruto-y que es lo que sentías, Sasuke

-esta celoso

-de que-dijo Naruto-de las cosas que decían los aldeanos o las cosas que decían tu estúpido club de fans … de veras que creías que yo sería capaz de hacer eso? Cuando yo fui el que se te confeso primero

-cometí un error-dijo Sasuke-y no sabes lo que me arrepiento … Naruto lo que quiero es que me creas que yo no sabía nada, fui un idiota de decirte tal cosa sin ser cierto-miró al suelo con tristeza el azabache-yo no estuve contigo por que podías tener hijos … cuando estuve en Akatsuki llegué a escuchar a Madara que te quería para algo y que después al cabo del tiempo te extraería el Kyubi, solo escuché eso y no sabía a lo que se refería, por eso decidí encontrarte yo primero, pero vi a mi hermano Itachi y fui tras él, cuando acabemos con Kabuto es cuando fui a buscarte y te encontré en el Valle del Fin, y decidí antes que Madara te quitara el Kyubi prefería matarte yo, pero en ningún momento sabía y te puedo asegurar-mirando al rubio que este miraba al frente-que si fuera sabido y no fuera sentido nada por ti no fuera tenido nada contigo … Naruto por favor debes de creerme, siempre has confiado en mi asta cuando me fui de la aldea

-no puedo creerte-susurró Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke poniendo la mano encima de la mano del rubio-recuerda cuando peleamos en el Valle del Fin, gracias a ti he cambiado, vi la luz y dejé atrás mi odio para vivir una vida contigo

-quieres que te de las gracias por vivir una parte de tu vida conmigo?-dijo Naruto-y lo que tuviste que hacer ese día era matarme como tenías planeado

-yo nunca fuera podido matarte-dijo Sasuke-algo dentro de mi me lo impedía … por que crees que siempre te pregunta el por que ibas tras de mi, y me enfadaba cuando me decías que era por que eras mi amigo-el rubio suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos

-si te fuera dicho fueras hecho conmigo lo que fueras querido-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke-yo no fuera hecho nada en contra tuya-apretó la mano del rubio-yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, solo quería escucharlo de tus labios

-no sabes como me arrepiento habértelo dicho-dijo Naruto

-yo no me arrepiento y nunca lo haré-dijo Sasuke-por eso aún sigo amándote, y eres lo mas importante para mi-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior-Naruto por que crees que cuando me dijiste en el Valle del Fin que me amabas me puse a llorar

-de felicidad-dijo Naruto sarcástico-por que a si conseguirías con mas facilidad lo que querías

-siempre vas a creer que he estado contigo para que me dieras hijos-dijo Sasuke serio y soltando la mano-yo ya me había hecho a la idea de no tener hijos … que te crees que soy capaz de acostarme con cualquiera por tener hijos, si piensas eso es que no me conoces como dices

-yo se que eres capaz de lo que sea por con seguir lo que quieres-dijo Naruto-o me lo vas a negar

-no te lo niego-dijo Sasuke-pero acostarme con alguien sin sentir nada por esa persona no lo haría-Sasuke se quedó en silencio y miró al frente, los dos quedaron en silencio, Sasuke empezó a morderse el labio inferior y sus ojos se humedecieron y le empezó a salir lágrimas-ya no me amas, verdad, si es a si, yo … -se mordió el labio con mas fuerza, Naruto lo miró por primera vez y por escuchar su voz tan rota-se que tuve que ir a buscarte en este tiempo, pero no podía, no sabía como mirarte a la cara … y lo que he conseguido es que me odies y dejes de amarme … soy un idiota, solo hago que las personas que amo se alejen de mi, y si tú no me amas, me moriré-Sasuke iba a levantarse pero sintió una mano en la mejilla que le quitaba las lágrimas, Sasuke miró al rubio

-la última vez que te vi llorar era en el Valle del Fin-dijo Naruto-y era de felicidad, para que tú llores debes de estar pasándolo mal … no me gusta verte a si, no llores por favor-volvió a mirar al frente

-por que no me miras-susurró Sasuke-tan feo soy-Naruto sonrió

-ojala fuera eso-dijo Naruto

-entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mi

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto-yo aún te amo, y si no te miro es por que me duele

-fui tan idiota-dijo Sasuke-por mis malditos celos te perdí durante siete años, pero quiero recuperarte-el rubio sonrió

-yo siempre he confiado en ti-dijo Naruto-aunque sintiera celos de todas esas chicas que te miraban, pero nunca he dejado que los celos me controlen por que confiaba en ti y confío y sinceramente no se por que confío tanto en ti

-por que sabes lo que siente por ti-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del rubio para que lo mirase-aunque quieras negarlo

-puede ser-susurró Naruto-Sasuke, entonces lo que me dijiste es mentira y no me utilizaste?

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-no te utilicé, nunca lo he hecho y no lo haré, por que para mi eres mi sustento para vivir, eres lo mas importante y por ti daría mi vida

-lo dices en serio-dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en la mejilla del azabache acariciándola y empezó a caerle lágrimas

-por favor, créeme, yo nunca te haría algo a si-dijo Sasuke

-te creo-dijo Naruto-siempre te he creído pero no quería aceptarlo-Sasuke ante esto rodeó el cuello del rubio con los brazos y con fuerza, Naruto puso sus manos por la espalda del azabache y lo abrazó con fuerza

-gracias-susurró Sasuke-te amo tanto

-y yo a ti-susurró Naruto, se separaron un poco para besarse en los labios con lentitud y nostalgia, Sasuke se aferraba al cuello con fuerza para no separarse, se separaron unos centímetros para volverse a besar con pasión, las manos del rubio recorrían la espalda del azabache asta que lo tumbó y se posicionó en cima del azabache, se separaron para recuperar el aire y se miraron a los ojos, miradas que se decían de todo, Sasuke sonrió para poner sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, ante esto el rubio sonrió

-hazme tuyo, aquí mismo, Naruto-susurró Sasuke, Naruto lo miró para luego con sus manos y sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros, empezó a quitarle la camiseta asta que se la quitó, volvió a besar los labios del azabache para luego dirigirse a su cuello, para empezarlo a besar, lamer el cuello, Naruto se separó y se quitó la parte de arriba con rapidez, Sasuke sonrió al ver el pecho desnudo de Naruto, y lo acercó a su cuerpo y empezó a besar el cuello dejándole marcas, Naruto bajó por el pecho de Sasuke besándolo

-esto es lo que hacen los adultos cuando eestán a solas-dijo una voz de niño, Sasuke y Naruto miraron a la dirección y se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, asta que reaccionaron y se pusieron de pie rápidamente y poniéndose la parte de arriba

-que haces aquí-dijo Sasuke

-me aburría y no tengo sueño para ir a dormir

-Sora, vuelve a la casa-dijo Sasuke

-por que no hacéis como si no estuviera y continuáis con lo que estábais haciendo?-dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-vete a casa-volvió a decir Sasuke, Naruto solo estaba de espaldas

-por fin te encuentro

-Itachi tu también-dijo Sasuke con suspiro

-quiero darle una paliza a este Dobe-dijo Itachi

-a quien le dices Dobe, eh Teme-dijo Sora enfadado-y si estás enfadado por que se hha roto tu muñeco no es mi problema-Itachi se sonrojó para luego enfurecerse

-voy a darte una paliza que te acordaras de mi toda la vida-dijo Itachi serio

-desgraciadamente tengo que aguantarte durante toda mi vida-dijo Sora

-parad ya los dos-dijo Sasuke y los dos niños le miraron

-a que no sabes Itachi-dijo Sora acercándose al otro niño-estos dos estaban haciendo cosas de adultos, se besaban y todo eso

-pero que asco-dijo Itachi

-yo opino igual-dijo Sora-una vez una niña se me tiró en cima y me besó en los labios, fue asqueroso, pero prefiero ver a una chica desnuda

-has visto alguna?-dijo Itachi interesado

-pues claro-dijo Sora con una sonrisa-en los baños públicos, me colé y las vi, luego ellas me querían matar, pero la vieja de Samy me pilló por banda y me castigó sin dulces a parte que me golpeó la cabeza

-no me gustaría vivir con Samy-dijo Itachi-parece muy agresiva

-dímelo a mi-dijo Sora-pero no tuve mas remedio

-bueno, ahora te quedaras con nosotros-dijo Itachi

-echaré de menos a Samy-susurró Sora

-ya habéis acabado-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-está enfadado por que le hemos dejado con las ganas-dijo Sora y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke, escucharon una carcajada de parte del rubio

-se puede saber de que te ríes, Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke

-es que sois muy divertidos-dijo Naruto intentando contener la risa

-tu crees-dijo Itachi y Sasuke a la vez

-piensas que soy divertido-dijo feliz Sora-nadie me ha dicho que soy divertido, si no me dice que soy pesado … y por que no seguís con lo que estabais haciendo-ahora le golpeó el rubio

-deja eso-dijo Naruto-el que se va ir soy yo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-puedes quedarte en mi casa-el rubio lo miró

-para seguir haciendo lo que hacíais-dijo Sora, los dos adultos lo miraron con enfado-vale, ya me callo

-que dices, te quedas en mi casa, Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-a si nos conocemos mejor-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

-y a si sabré como son mis padres-dijo Sora

-vosotros no estáis enfadados conmigo-dijo Naruto

-tenías tus motivos para irte-dijo Itachi-por eso mismo no te voy a juzgar

-yo tendría que estar muy enfadado, pero mi forma de ser no es a si, no suelo tener rencor por nadie-dijo Sora-y como a dicho Itachi tenías tus motivos, además me agrada tener un hermano mayor para fastidiarle, aunque sea todo un Teme

-y tu eres un Dobe-dijo Itachi, Sasuke sonrió y Naruto se acercó a los dos niños que estos comenzaban a discutir, se puso a la altura de los niños y estos dejaron de discutir y lo miraron

-sabéis que os parecéis a Sasuke y a mi-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-no dejábamos de discutir cuando éramos niños

-estás diciendo que Itachi y yo cuando seamos mayores haremos lo que vosotros estábais haciendo?-dijo Sora con cara de asco e Itachi hizo la misma mueca

-no-dijo Naruto-vosotros encontraréis a alguien que os quiera por lo que sois, para que forméis una familia

-al igual como yo amo a Naruto y él me ama a mi-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se levantó-será mejor que vallamos a dormir-el rubio miró a Sasuke y este al rubio y se besaron en los labios y los cuatro se fueron

**Fin**

Se acabó la historia … espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber si os ha gustado


End file.
